User blog:Rory Daybreak/The Origin and Early Events of Rory Daybreak's Warrior Cat Life
Part 1 This is an original story created from inspiration and real events. I do not own the pictures but all text is mine, so no stealing. Thanks :) The Start Rory came from an unknown clan at least to him, all he knows is that he was one of the new additions to the clan, the clan was attacked by a vicious clan which also has a name which evades him, In a last ditch effort, The Leader decided to get rid of the kits and fight, but his main priority was the apprentices and their teachers. He tried to get them to escape as he fought with his loyal warriors. The enemy clan out numbered them quickly and had cats come in from behind, many lives were lost and many escaped, but either died, or formed small survival groups, the Leader of Rory's birth clan was killed, and so was his mate, but they had a young warrior, She was the one who protected the kits as best as she could, but eventually fled with two leaving one behind with a warrior. Rory was hiding behind the warrior who gave up his life to save him. the cat which attacked that Warrior was defeated at the same time, as they both struck each other in vital areas of the feline body simultaneously, not to mention they were already badly injured. Just then a cat, who was watching the whole event take place bolted from a cliff out of the bushes, he then made his way fast over to Rory, snatching him up and retreating out of the destroyed territory, and to his small group of five other rogue cats. Rory remembers nothing of the fight which sealed his fate, but is affected by it. Young Life The cat which saved Rory went by Omenclaw; He was an elder cat, and Rory called him Elder. Elder raised Rory from a young kit to his early years. Omenclaw lived along side his nephew Crackedfang, Crackedfang's best friend a she-cat named Hollowtail, Hollowtail's partner in crime Droolpaw, and two other rogues from other clans, a skilled warrior known as Pheasanttooth, and an intelligent experienced med she-cat, Blossomclaw. The Seven of them foraged together, and lived happily, teaching each other new tricks of the trade each and every day. In Rory's years of living with these cats, He learned some basic self defense from Pheasanttooth, and very special treatments from Blossomclaw, He also learned how to be sneaky like Droolpaw, and hunted with Crackedfang, he also enjoyed having great meals and funny conversations with Hollowtail, as he had great advice from the wise eldercat who raised him, Omenclaw. Rory had a pretty descent early childhood Division Begins Rory now a adequate apprentice who was far too weak and clumsy for his own good, had grown into a cat just a little bit past a kid and toward a teenage like life. A young apprentice like many, the rogues didn't know to think of him as being too young or too fast taught. To him everything was a crash course in learning skills. The time came when Blossomclaw had decided to join a clan, she left and none of them know which clan she joined, except for we had got a cat tell us of how great a med cat she was and was the head med in her clan. Crackedfang soon went missing on a hunt with Droolpaw, Rory, and Hollowtail, and he resurfaced months later with his family. He decided to stay with them because they would soon be moving out West to ind a quiet place to live. He had been separated from them for quite some time and had enough of memory to be on the lookout for them all the time. Hollowtail almost went with him but decided to stick with Droolpaw and Rory. A year later Omenclaw grew very i ll. Droolpaw and Rory went out with Pheasanttooth too search for some herbs and plants to cure him of his sickness. They returned but Hollowtail let them all know that he wouldn't last much longer. Omenclaw died two months before the next year.Droolpaw, Pheasanttooth, and Hollowtail were the only four rogues within the group that remained A Serious Problem Droolpaw and Rory had become close friends despite the fact of Droolpaw's careless even reckless immature behavior majority of the time. Droolpaw could always enjoy life everything was a great fun game. Pheasanttooth was growing old and was the current leader of the small group of rogues. Hollowtail went on hunts and so did Droolpaw and Rory the too practically teenage cats. The day came when Pheasanttooth was found by his old clan, He was accused of stealing and on occations sneaking into camp. Both of which were true, but never with bad intentions, just for survival. They captured Droolpaw mistaking trying to trap Pheasanttooth. Hollowtail and Rory speaked with Pheasant, he agreed that they would go to the clan which they called "The Confused Clan" to retrieve Drool. The tensions w ere high as two warriors stood behind the three and Droolpaw was behind the leader and head warrior of the clan. warriors surrounded them from above as well on small ridged mounds. After a stressful negotiation, all odds were against the falling rogues. Pheasant gave him self up to work for the "Confused Clan" in return they were to let Droolpaw go. And they did just that. Pheasant was walked to the ridge near by, by five warriors. Hollowtail and Rory cornered and held back from preventing any thing, Three warriors took Droolpaw to the other end of the camp and told him to keep walking. They then forced Rory and Hollow off of the territory in another direction. What became of Pheasant, none who remain know. The Final Blow Droolpaw met up with Rory and Hollow off of the territory of the nicknamed "Confused Clan" Drool had been shaken up a little from the event. They questioned eachother about going back for Pheasant but agreed not too, his choice was his choice. A she-cat around the same age as Droolpaw and Rory came out from some flora, she claimed to be a part of the clan that took Pheasant. She also proved to Drool that she is his cousin. he agreed to go with her if his friends could come too, so the three tagged along with the cousin of Droolpaw. Drool tried to talk with them to tell the rogues about Pheasant, but they wouldn' t tell them, Drool found out that he was the Leaders mate's son, for the leader had had a mate prior to his current mate. Drool was convinced that he could lead the clan some day and would get answers once he reached that standard. this left Hollow and Rory to stay with the clan for three days and four nights, the two left and were on their own for some time after that. Rory and Hollowtail survived to the best of their abilities, and eventually met a male rogue named Zodiac. The three lived with some sort of peace of mind. Zodiac was the oldest of the group, Rory the youngest out of them all. Zodiac and Hollow a year and a half apart, and Rory was two years younger than Hollowtail. A time came when Zodiac and Hollow became mates and during a scuffle with some clan cats were separated from Rory. Rory was left to survive on his own now a little bit older than a teenage cat, nearing adulthood. He settled at a patch of land off of Darkmoon Clan territory. The Journey Begins Rory survived for almost a year with out too much trouble from clans, rogues, and kittypets of the world. He was contacted by a spiritual animal of an unkown species through a dream, which allowd him to use a power he sensed within himself for as long as he could remember, the power awakened. Rory learned he was a Legend Cat later on, or so he thought, but this dove much deeper than being a Legend Cat, he used his power to his best capability. He thought long and hard of all he had gone through so far and decided to help more cats in similar situations. He traveled great distances met great friends and foes, and even found love at one point. The stress and struggle only continued to build, and Rory from abandoned kit to rogue apprentice to rogue, from that to multiple ranks in multiple clans and situations, he became a leader two times and then the world once again turned upside down. And throughout it all just getting even more eager and dedicated to helping those who need help and defending others as best he can for whats right and to show mercy when justice takes some thing to far, even if that means causing more trouble for him. All of this in detail in the next post around Rory's Warrior Cat History, "Rory Daybreak's Struggle For Survival" You can easily access the next part. Click this link to go to Part 2 Rusian Blue cat.jpg|What Rory Daybreak Looked Like As A Warrior Cat mainecoon cat.jpg|OmenClaw savahnna cat.jpg|CrackedFang 800px-Brown_spotted_tabby_bengal_cat.jpg|HollowTail 19069-Tonkinese-kitten-8-weeks-old-looking-over-its-shoulder-white-background.jpg|Young DroolPaw PheasantTooth.jpg|PheasantTooth 03159-Black-and-white-cat-sitting-white-background.jpg|BlossomClaw Category:Blog posts